Back with Love
by TwilightEmmett
Summary: Ash comes back after a year away from Mary-Lynnette,When he comes back he wants Her to come woth him tot he circle Daybreak along with his sisters will she join? Will the other memmber's like her? Hope you enjoy it tell me what you think !
1. Home

**Chapter One: Home **

"Um" I sighed to myself. I was on the hill looking at all the stars. "Ash" I kept whispering to myself. I did miss Ash a lot over this year. Now that it is summer again I wanted him to come back so badly.

"Oh Mary-Lynnette" I heard Jade call as she and Mark walked up the hill and toward me. "We thought you might wanna come in the house maybe have some food" She smiled, than Added "Maybe stop thinking about my brother"

I gave her a look "I was just looking at the stars Jade"

She smiled "Ok well please come in and eat ok" Jade took Marks hand and they walked away. Jade was right I did need to stop thinking about Ash I need a new hobby or something to get my mind off of him. I collected my things than walked down to there Redfern sisters house.

"I see we have stopped looking at the stars" Rowan said and added "and stopped thinking about my brother to eat"

I gave Rowan the same look I gave Jade than sat down next to Jade.

"Well you know Mary-Lynnette it has been a year Ash maybe back soon" Rowan said.

"It does not matter" I replied "He may not even come back"

Jade smiled "Of course he will, I heard he joined the circle daybreak, and misses you as well"

I stood up "If no one in this room can stop talking abut Ash than I will leave"

Jade put her hand on my arm but I just walked outside onto there front porch and sat on the steps. As much as I did not want to admit it I did miss Ash. I felt horrible for the way I was acted in front of them, they were there for me all this year. I just looked up at the stars again _Oh Ash I hope you are looking at this sky it is so beautiful_ I thought to my self. When Ash left he said we would be looking at the same sky I could only hope he meant it. I turned my head to see Rowan coming to sit next to me.

"So how is your thinking going" She asked. She was always the sweet nice Redfern Sister who cared about everyone and was always nice and caring toward me.

"Better I am sorry for the way I acted I just"

"Miss him" She finished

"I must say I have no idea why anyone in there right mind would miss our self centered, butt of a brother" Kestrel said.

"Kestrel really, he is her soulmate please have a heart"

"I just don't have one Rowan" Kestrel smiled her evil smile.

I looked up at them "Maybe I should go and leave you two to yell" I got up.

Than Mark and Jade come out also "Mary-Lynnette Please don't leave" Jade almost begged.

"I can leave Mark come back in and hour or so ok"

"Well why don't you just stay since your parents are out for a week are you sure you want to be home alone right now" Rowan asked.

"I am fine I want to go to sleep" I smiled at them than went into my house.

As soon as my head hit the pillow I fell asleep. I was so happy that night that I did not dream of Ash. I got up the next morning and went over to the sisters house.

"Morning" Jade chirped "Is Mark up yet" She asked.

"Um I did not check sorry"

"Oh well hope he gets here soon"

I looked at her "Hey Jade do you wanna go into town today you know kinda like a girls day out" Jade gave me a look.

"Well um…………. Sure I guess" She sounded unsure "Rowan when Mark comes by tell him I went to town with his crazy sister would ya"

"Sure you two have fun"

"Great that means we are stuck with Mark" Kestrel said.

"Please just be nice" Jade begged. She smiled at her than we walked out of the house and started to walk to town.

"So how have you and Mark been" I asked trying to make conversion.

"Fine, I know if he left for a year I would miss him like crazy"

I stopped walking "Would you stop please I am fine, if Ash comes back great and if he doesn't than that is great also ok"

Jade smiled at me "Ok sorry, but I do hope he comes back, as self centered as Ash is I do miss him a little"

I smiled at her, Jade was the youngest of the Redfern Sisters and always knew how to make me smile.

We walked around town until it got dark, Than Jade wanted to go home.

As soon as we got back to the house, Mark ran up to Jade and hugged her tightly "Never leave me again" He said.

"Was your day that bad" Jade asked.

Mark looked at me "Rowan wants you inside" he said.

I smiled at him than walked into the house, it was a little dark.

"Rowan where are you" I said.

No answer _Ick where is she and why did I even come in here_ I thought to my self.

_Rowan did not want you in here I did_ only one person could talk to me in my mind. I turned around "Ash" I said.

"You could go back outside if you want" he said. I just ran to him ad hugged him. "I guess not" He said.

I hugged him and he hugged me back "I missed you" I said.

"I missed you also" He said. I let go and looked at him and slapped his face.

"Ow what was that for" He asked.

"I just felt like slapping you for leaving"

"You told me to leave" He said.

"Yeah but you could have called or mailed me or something Ash"

"I thought you would not want me too" I smiled a him.

"I wished you did"

He grabbed my shoulders and kissed me. I let go smiled at him.

"Where are your sister's" I asked.

Than Jade and Mark walked in the door. Jade ran up to Ash and I backed away.

She hugged him that let go "Hi"

"Hi Jade how are you" He asked.

"Happy come on Mark lets give them some time"

Jade grabbed Mark's Arm and they went into the kitchen. I just stood there looking at Ash. I was not smiling just looking at him hard.

"Let me guess you wan know where I have been for the last year" He said. I shock my head. "Well let me also guess that Rowan or Jade told you I joined Circle daybreak, and that is where I have been"

"With who" I asked.

"My cousin's and there soulmates" He said "I was the only one there with out my soulmate being there" He frowned.

"And don't you have to go back to this place" I asked.

"Yes" He replied. I turned around so I was not facing him.

"You are leaving again than" I asked.

He came behind me and wrapped his arms around me "I want you and my sisters to come also" He replied.

I turned around so I was facing him "You really want us to come"

"Yes I don't think I can go back without you"

I smiled "Well you will have to ask them" I replied.

"I will, I cant wait for you to meet everyone" He said.

**I will post more just tell me what you think? **


	2. Leaving

**Chapter Two: Leaving **

Soon later Everyone came into the living room.

We all sat down I sat next to Ash.

"Ok why on earth are you back" Kestrel asked "And when are you leaving"

Ash smiled at his sister "Oh I feel the love, I m back because I have come to ask all of you if you wanted to come back to the Circle daybreak with me, just for month or so" He replied.

"Ash you know we cant it would be odd if all three of us left, I have to stay" Rowan said "But Kestrel can go and so can Jade"

"Oh No way in hell am I going to a place with where most of our cousins are no way" Kestrel replied with a horrified look on her face.

"Well is Mary-Lynnette going and can Mark come if I do" Jade asked.

"Yes she is coming and so can Mark" Ash replied.

I already had called my parents and told them I was going out of town with the sisters.

"So when do we leave" I asked.

"In the morning I have to drive if we re going to make it to Vegas by night fall you may wanna go pack" I smiled at him. Than got up. He followed me out the door.

"See you in the morning" Ash kissed me "Night"

"Night" I kissed him back than walked away Mark followed.

When we go into the house I rushed to my room and started to pack, Mark stood in the door way. "Are you happy now" He asked.

"Happy" I asked.

"He is back" He asked.

"Yes, can you go I need to pack" I walked over and pushed him out of the door. I closed the door and began to pack. I was a little worried about going to this place, I would not know anyone but Mark and Jade, and he said his cousins were there his family, what if they hated me. I thought as I finished packing than finally went to bed.

"Mare time to get up" I heard Ash, I opened my eyes and he was net to me on my bed.

I looked at him than got up "How did you get in here" I asked.

"Mark let me in his is down stairs with Jade we have to go now Mare" He kissed me than took my bag off the floor and went down the stair. I quickly got dressed than went down the stairs. "Now you are up good" Ash kissed me again. I looked outside and Mark and Jade we already in the back of the car. It was a nice red mustang.

I walked outside with Ash he got in the drivers seat and I got in the passengers, than Ash drove away. I looked at the road with worry in my eyes.

Ash took my hand with the hand he was not using to drive "It will be fine, trust me"

"I have a question how did you get a mustang" Mark Asked.

"I have had it since I joined, I need a car" He smiled.

Jade Laughed.

Ash drove for hours we only stopped a few time to eat and got to the bathroom.

When we finally arrived in Vegas Ash parked in front of a huge house, more mansion. He parked the car than helped me out of the car. We walked into the large house.

"Wow" I said to Ash.

"Yeah this is Lord Thierry's and Lady Hannah's house" He smiled down at me.

Than I saw a rather small girl with a rather tall boy walk up to us.

"Wow Ash you were not kidding" The boy said "Hi I am James, Ash's cousin" He shock my hand. "And I am Poppy, James soulmate you must be Mary-Lynnette"

"Yes" I smiled

"Everyone else is asleep you can meet them in the morning" Poppy smiled than she took James hand and they walked away.

Ash took my hand, and my stuff in his other hand and we walked up the stairs.

He stopped at a door "This is your room mine is next door just knock if you need anything" He Kissed me , I took my stuff than went into my room. Ash left, I closed the door. Great tomorrow I would meet more vampires, his cousins. This could be interesting.

**I know it is really short ot much to write about in this one next chapter will be more : ) promise tell me what you think of everyone in the story so far. **


	3. Introductions

**Chapter Three: Introductions **

The next morning when I woke up, I was scared to even get up. I was worried about all the people that would be down stairs all I wanted to do was see Ash. So I got up and changed. I left my room and went right to Ash's room. As soon as I got to his room, he opened the door and dragged me in. He kissed me. I kissed him back.

"Morning Mare" He smiled.

"Morning, did ya miss me" I asked.

He just smiled and kissed me.

"So we should go downstairs to see everyone" I said.

"We don't have to now" He kissed me but I stopped him "Ok fine lets got met people shall me" He smiled.

He took my hand and we walked down the stairs. I took a deep breath as we walked into the living room where there were five couples. One of the couples I already met, Poppy and James, they were sitting on one of the four couches Holding hands. Another couple, looked interesting, A girl with short Blond hair and a guy with short Black hair were sitting on the floor, due to lack on seating, they were not holding hands but the blond girls head was in the guys shoulder. Than I looked next to them, there was A guy with short dark hair and the girl next to him had Long dark hair. Than next to Poppy and James, there was a boy with dark hair holding hands with a girl with dark hair also. Than there was a girl with long red hair with a guy with short dark hair.

"Guys" Ash said.

They all looked up at him. I felt my stomach turn. I smiled at them. They all seemed nice.

"This is Mary- Lynnette, my soulmate" Ash smiled, holding me tightly.

"Hi" Poppy smiled at me, Her friendly face made me feel a little better.

James also smiled at me.

Than the tall dark haired boy stood up and so did the girl next to him with the long black hair. "So look who was telling the truth" The boy said.

"Quinn would you shut up and be nice" The girl elbowed him. "Hi I am Rashel" She smiled brightly at me.

"Hi" I replied

"And this Butt next to me is my soulmate Quinn" She took Quinn's hand. "He is a vampire, I am not"

"Oh" I replied.

Then the Red hair girl stood up "Hi I am Jez" She took my hand and patted it. She pointed her finger over to the boy she was sitting next to "And that is Morgead my soulmate, He is the vampire in this relationship" She walked back over to him.

Ash looked at me "Ok so more introductions , over there" He pointed to the girl with blond hair "Is Gillian and her soulmate David, she is a witch he is a human" Than he pointed to the other couple, both with dark hair "The girl is Thea and her soulmate is Eric and she is a witch he is a human" He help me tightly "Where is Jade and Mark?" He asked.

"Not sure" I replied "We could go find them" I suggested.

He smirked at me "Whatever you say Mare" He took my hand, waved bye to everyone than we walked up the stairs to find my brother and Jade.

We walked though the many halls and no Jade or Mark. "Maybe we should check Jade's room" Ash suggested.

"Mmk" I replied.

We walked toward her room. When we got there, I knocked on the door. "Jade?"

I heard a small giggle. She opened the door. Her hair was all messed up.

"Jade" Ash said firmly "Where is Mark?"

"Helping me un pack" She smiled.

"Down stairs everyone wants to say hi" Ash said.

"Wow never seen you so big brotherly, ok fine we will be right down" She closed the door in our faces.

"Come on Mare, lets go for a walk" Ash said.

Ash and I walked down the stairs, out the door to the outside of the large house.

**I know it is short and I have not updated in a LONG time, but I thought I should update, due to all the review **** I love them thanks everyone!! **


	4. UmWhat?

**Chapter Four: Um……What? **

Outside was not to warm in the Vegas sun, with Ash next to me it felt just right. I looked up at my soulmate and smiled "Why did you want to come out here?" I asked.

He pulled me close to him and put his arm around my waist "To stuffy in there" he replied.

I looked forward "Many of them looked surprised to see me" I added.

"Yeah, well none o them thought you existed"

I sighed "Why?"

He kissed my head "Because to them I am still the same old lying Ash I was all those years ago"

I stopped walked and I turned around to look him in the eye "But you're not the same guy right?" For some reason I had worry in my voice. I had not seen him in a year, and I knew he told me that he was going to change. But did he?

"No Mare, I changed the sec I came here, but Quinn is just used to me being the jerk-head I was"

I laughed at that "Jerk-head?"

He laughed "Well in my head that is what he said, Quinn is not the nicest person you will ever meet, I have no clue how Rashel deals with his stupidness"

I kissed his cheek "I am sure they are all saying the same about me"

Ash looked into my eyes "I bet they are, but on the plus side Poppy and James already like you"

I gave him a questioning look "But James does not seem to like or believe you"

Ash turned away from me as we stood on the sidewalk near the house "Let's just say before I met you I did some stupid things"

I felt, jealousy, anger, and guilt go through me "Did you do something with poppy?"

He looked away even more then before, my eyes go watery. Has be _been _with her?

"Yes" he sighed, he had been with her.

I turned so my back faced his back "I see why James is mad"

Then I felt is arms around me "It's not what you think Mare"

I laughed "How do you know what I am thinking?" Well he did know… but that was not the point.

"I was not _with _Poppy, I kind of kidnapped her" he sighed. I hugged him tightly, happy he had not _been_ with her, and happy that he was telling me the truth. "Can we not talk about this now?"

I kissed him lightly "Later?"

He nodded, then wrapped his arms around me, we walked more until we got toward the flowers in the back.

Ash stopped and let go of me.

He got down on one knee, I felt my world spin as I looked at Ash.


	5. Telling

**Chapter Five: Telling **

"Mare, will you marry me?" I looked down at him, tears in my eyes. Was he crazy, had he gone nuts?, we were still young. But then I remember he was my soulmate we would be together forever. "I know I have barley seen you but I want to change that"

Then I noticed he was holding up a ring.

"Ash……….."

He still looked hopefully at me.

I saw the love in his eyes, the kindness, and the change. He loved me and was willing to do anything for me.

"Yes" I nodded. "I love you" I said.

Truth be told I never heard Ash tell me that until "I love you Mare"

He got up put the ring on me, then he kissed me and held me tightly. "I love you too Ash"

We just stood there kissed for over twenty minutes.

Then he kept me close to him as we walk back inside, then I stop in my tracks. "How am I going to tell my parents?"

Ash laughed "That's your problem" That made me mad, no it was not _my_ problem it was our problem.

"No, you asked me to marry you, which means _we_ have to tell Mark and my parents" I say seriously.

Ash looks at me "Mare I am not good with the parents"

Again I glare at him "Then why the hell did you just ask me to marry you"

"Mare…."

I just walked away from him. He was still the same old Ash. I walked into the large living room where Poppy and Rashel were sitting and talking.

"Hi Mary-Lynnette" Rashel smiled at me.

I smiled "Hi" I sat down across from them.

Poppy looked at me "I heard some yelling everything ok?"

"No" I replied "Well, he asked me to marry him"

Poppy and Rashel smiled brightly "Oh that's….."

"Great yeah I know, but he is acting like the same old Ash he was before"

They both sighed "This is all new to him" They both replied.

"Still he will not even talk to my parents and tell them"

"Maybe he is afraid" Poppy replied.

I threw my hands in the air "What is there to be afraid of?" I asked.

"A lot, Mare he asked you to marry him that is big, he does not want your parents to change how you feel about him, or even let Mark change how you feel about him" Poppy said to me. "At first my brother hated James, and I think still does, but James was not afraid to tell him"

"I don't know anymore" I replied.

Then Mark walked into the room "Hey how's it going?"

"Ah" I yelled.

Mark smiled "Is this about Ash if so I don't want to heat about it"

I sighed loudly.

"He already said you were engaged"

I looked up at Mark with a look on my face "He told you?" I asked.

He nodded "I am happy for you"

"You are?"

He nodded "Yeah"

I got up and walked up stairs "Ash" I yelled.

I felt an arm slip around my waist and kissed my neck "Yes"

"You told Mark?" I asked.

He kissed my ear "Yes, is that not what you wanted?"

I turned around to look at him "I am happy you told him but when we tell my parents can we please do it together?"

He nodded "Of course we can" He moved the hair out of my face "I am sorry for how I acted, please tell me you know I am not the old Ash, I am different now"

I put my hand on his cheek "Ash I know you changed" I leaned in and kissed him lightly.

"I love you" He said.

I nodded "I love you too Ash"

Then we heard a scream "I don't believe you did not tell me" I knew the voice, Jade.

We moved apart and looked at Ash's sister "Tell you what Jade?" he asked.

"You two are getting married" She smiled happily.

We both nodded.

**Sorry I have not updated in a really long time, I am sorry about that. Thank you to everyone who is adding this story and reviewing. I am not really sure what will come next. ANY IDEA'S!?!?! **


End file.
